The Anatomy of Jane Rizzoli
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Maura and Jane are in college; Maura becomes very familiar with Jane's anatomy... Rizzles smut. Tumblr prompt.


**Author's note: **_A prompt by littlecsmind from tumblr...A very specific prompt. (: This took longer than I had intended because I can't seem to write JUST smut, I have to lead up to it, which I would have had to anyway if I wanted to keep to littlecsmind's original idea. Also, I get nervous when I post smut...Like I've only posted smut once which is "Ugly Christmas Sweaters". I do fine when I'm writing it not to share, but when I know others will be reading it, I get nervous and I dunno. xD So, I feel like I could have done better with the whole smut part in this, but I need practice. This says complete, but it might not be because littlecsmind has given me another prompt to go with this story that involves...laundry but not a lot of washing clothes if ya know what I mean. ANYWHOZZILS, I should get back to writing "Hear Me" I know, but I needed a little break from the angst. Enjoy! And let me know what you think. _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, just having fun. (:

* * *

**The Anatomy of Jane Rizzoli**

Enthralled. Jane Rizzoli was absolutely and positively enthralled. She sat in the middle of the class, elbows resting on the table with her chin in her hands as she allowed her eyes to follow her fellow classmate's every move. Everything she was saying, Jane took in.

"A biological predisposition - in the context of psychology - indicates that a person, because of his or her genetic makeup, is more prone to the development of certain symptoms of physiological disorders." Maura was saying as she touched a few keys on her laptop to move along her power point.

Jane wasn't sure why she suddenly found genetic makeup so interesting, but she knew for sure that the way this Maura Isles spoke in such an assured tone, the way she held herself; poised and elegant, Jane was suddenly glad she had decided to give this Sociology class a try.

"Let's say, for example, that two monozygotic twins are born, which are identical twins with the same genetic makeup. Now, years later, one develops and is diagnosed with schizophrenia while the other-" Maura continued to speak, occasionally glancing about the room, briefly making eye contact with Jane before she turned her attention back to her Power point.

Maybe Jane wasn't so interested in the presentation and more in awe of the woman giving the presentation. But before Jane could elaborate on that thought more, Maura was wrapping up her presentation and the bell was ringing.

It took everything in Jane not to stay and learn more about the honey blonde who was focusing on collecting her things, but if she did stay, Jane knew she'd be late for Field hockey practice. With one last look at the woman below, Jane slung her bag over her shoulder and moved into the throng of students to get out of the room.

**-x-x-**

"You were a little off your game today, Rizzoli." One of Jane's teammates were saying as she and another girl came into step beside her.

Jane wiped the sweat from her brow with the hem of her scrimmage jersey, exposing a bit of her midriff before she turned her head to glare at her friend. "Well I still beat the hell out of your ass, now didn't I, Rivers?"

Rivers, otherwise known as Caylynn narrowed her eyes at Jane, pushing a strand of brown hair from her face. "Shut the hell up, Jane." She grumbled, the smirk on her face contradicting her tone.

"Cay is right though, Jane. You did seem a little distracted, you okay?" The other girl piped up, generally concerned for her friend.

Jane smiled at the two of them as they finally made it to their destination. Well, Jane's destination, anyway. She was pretty sure her friends, Caylynn and Jenny had just tagged along to make sure she was alright.

Opening the door, Jane nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, just starved. You guys wanna get some food with me?" Jane mused as she savored the sudden very cold air on her sweaty skin.

Both Jenny and Cay looked at each other and back at Jane, now noticing they were at the local hangout near campus. They both shook their heads. "Naw, we've got a huge project due, but thanks for the offer. Later, Rizzoli!" Cay said as she turned on her heel.

"Later, Rizzoli." Jenny mimicked as she turned and trailed after Caylynn.

Jane finally stepped inside, and allowed the air conditioning to cool down her body. She had her hair up in a messy pony tail, wisps of escaped hair clinging to the sweat on her forehead. She wore a pair of running shorts and her scrimmage jersey, obviously not at all concerned about what people thought of her physical appearance. The only thing she cared about right now, was food.

She made a beeline for her favorite booth when a head full of silky, honey blonde hair caught her attention. Maura was standing at the salad bar, brows scrunched up in concentration as if she were studying something before she seemingly came to a decision and began to build her salad.

Jane stood rooted to her spot, eyes following Maura as she moved along. It wasn't until someone bumped into her did she break her stare. By now, Maura was sitting alone at a table, her nose buried in a huge book. Every now and then she would stop reading to take a dainty bite of her salad.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Jane was moving across the room and standing in front of Maura within seconds. For a brief moment, she wondered when her feet decided to move on there own. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, Maura engrossed in her book before Jane nervously cleared her throat.

Instantly, Maura looked up and as soon as their eyes met, Jane felt woozy. _Those eyes... _"Yes?" Maura's silky voice broke her train of thought and she realized she was just standing there like a dumb ass.

She could feel her face flush and Jane quickly tried to think of something to say. "Uh-hey." _Smooth... _"I mean, sorry to interrupt, but I just-you're in my Sociology class and I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier that I found your presentation really fascinating." _That's...better. _Jane thought as she smiled warmly.

Maura's confused features immediately changed into a bright smile. "Really? I didn't think anyone was paying attention to me." Her smile dropped a little as she said the last part.

Jane nodded. "No, I thought it was really interesting."

"Thank you. Are you new to the class? I've never seen you before and I never forget a face. I certainly wouldn't forget yours. You have a very well developed Zygomatic and a strong Mandible." Maura said, allowing her eyes to study Jane's face.

"Uh...Thanks?" Jane fidgeted under Maura's obvious scrutiny, now feeling self-conscious as she realized she was all sweaty and wearing her ratty scrimmage jersey while Maura was sitting there in a beautiful pristine blue dress.

Maura nodded, unaware of Jane's discomfort. "So, are you new?" She repeated the question, closing her book which Jane could now see was a book on anatomy.

Nodding, Jane kicked at the ground nervously. "Uh, yes. I'm Jane by the way. Jane Rizzoli." She wiped her clammy palms on her jersey before holding it out for Maura to take.

The honey blonde smiled and shook Jane's hand. "I'm Maura Isles. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane. Would you care to sit down?" She motioned to the chair across from her.

Jane thought for a moment before nodding and taking a seat. "Thank you. Listen, I was wondering... I'm having a bit of trouble on my own presentation. The professor gave me a week and a half to finish it since I'm new to the class, anyway... I was uh-I was wondering if maybe you could give me a hand?" She asked, trying hard not to sound so nervous. She wasn't sure what it was about Maura, but the woman made her want to vomit butterflies.

Maura smiled brightly, making Jane's heart stutter. "Of course! I'd love to help you. When would you like to start? I think it's pertinent that you start right away, that way you aren't trying to rush to finish things when it comes time to present. It just makes for sloppy work." The honey blond shook her head as she took a sip of her water.

"Uh, how about tonight, then? That is if you aren't busy-I totally understand if you're busy, we can just do it another-" Jane was thankfully cut off from her nervous rambling.

"I'm free tonight. Where would you like to meet? Your place or mine?" Maura asked as she gently forked at her salad and placed it in her mouth.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek, giving serious thought to Maura's question. She certainly didn't want to ask Maura to her house… She still lived with her parents. Not only was that embarrassing, but her brothers would be there and Jane knew from experience that they'd be trying to impress Maura. She was a beautiful woman after all. Her decision was made, then.

"Uh, how about your place." Jane suggested after a beat.

Nodding, Maura swallowed and took a sip of her water before replying. "That's fine. Let me give you my address." She began to rummage through her purse until she procured a notepad and a pen. Once she finished writing, she tore off the piece of note paper and handed it over to Jane.

Jane accepted the paper and folded it in half. "I really appreciate this, Maura. I should probably go eat and head home to shower. I know I probably look like hell. I just got out of field hockey practice." She said by way of explaining her disheveled appearance.

Maura smiled softly. "I assumed you had just come from some sort of sport. You should sit and have lunch with me, since you're already sitting here."

"Oh, I don't want to impose or keep you from your book, there." Jane nodded toward the book sitting on the corner of the table.

"Nonsense, you aren't imposing. We can discuss your project a little, or…-or perhaps just… get to know each other…" Maura seemed a little nervous now, her confident smile faltering.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jane. The brunette offered a winning Rizzoli smile. "Sure, okay. I'd love to. You start, I wanna hear all about Maura." She said earnestly, sensing Maura needed the reassurance.

After a moment of Maura studying Jane, she returned the smile full force once she was sure Jane wasn't saying this for her benefit.

The dimpled, full smile made Jane's insides turn to mush and she was suddenly hanging on every word Maura said.

For her part, Maura was practically giddy as she spoke excitedly about her classes and what she was interested in.

**-x-x-**

About four and a half hours later, after Jane and Maura had said their goodbyes and gone separate ways, the former was standing in front of a white apartment door, trying to calm the nervous butterflies trying to escape from her stomach. She stared down at the well crinkled note in her hand with Maura's neat and precise handwriting on it.

More than once, Jane had traced the lines of the letters with her eyes. She felt a little more confident now that she was freshly showered, wearing a pair of nice, faded blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a pair of red Converse on her feet. Her hair was down, dark, unruly curls cascading past her shoulders. She had her backpack slung over one shoulder with the items she needed inside.

With one last calming breath, she shoved the piece of paper in her back pocket and rapped gently on the door.

Before she had time to be nervous again, the door opened to reveal a brightly smiling Maura. Jane unconsciously looked her new friend over, mouth going dry as she took note of how the dress that Maura was wearing, hugged her curves in all the right places. It was different from the one she had on at lunch. This dress was a magenta color with a small V neck. It came up to her knees and brought out her eyes. Her honey blonde hair was down and wavy whereas earlier it had been pulled into a half ponytail.

"Jane?" Maura's clearly amused tone brought Jane back from wherever the hell she was as she realized she had been standing there with her mouth partially open and she hadn't heard a word of what Maura had been saying…had she said anything yet?

Clearing her throat, Jane closed her mouth and swallowed, running a hand through her curls. "Hey. Ya know you should really look through your peephole, I coulda been standing here with a knife." She said, shoving her thumbs in her front pockets nervously.

Maura just grinned and stepped aside, allowing Jane entrance. "Yes, well…if you had been holding a knife, I would have been able to easily take it from you, since you were in some sort of daze or state when I answered the door." She teased, well aware of the affect she seemed to have on Jane.

Scoffing, Jane turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was _NOT_ in a _state_!" She defended.

"You didn't even acknowledge what I was saying…" Maura said as she closed the door.

"I wasn't in a state!" Jane denied again.

Maura's only response as she turned away from her closed door, was a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Flushing, Jane tried to think of something to save her ass. Her eyes traveled around Maura's immaculate apartment and she was now in a daze for a different reason. "Holy crap, Maur," The nickname came easily and it made Maura smile in surprise. "Your apartment is like, wow. This place is huge." Jane said as she brought her eyes back to Maura who was smiling ridiculously big. "What? What's with the smile?" Jane asked carefully.

"You-You called me 'Maur'." The honey blonde said, eyes suddenly looking suspiciously glassy.

Jane's brows furrowed. "Yeah, so?" She gave Maura a confused look and then noticed to her horror that Maura looked on the verge of tears. "Shit, Maura. I'm sorry…for-whatever I did. Please, jesus, don't cry. I can't handle tears." Jane's arms fell to her sides as she approached Maura warily.

Maura shook her head and swallowed. "No, no. You didn't do anything, it's just-I've never had someone give me a nickname. At least one that wasn't meant to hurt me. Usually only friends give each other nicknames."

Jane heaved a quiet sigh of relief and then smiled softly. "Well, we're friends aren't we?" She threw her arm around Maura's shoulder and pulled her close.

"We are?" Maura smiled so brightly, that Jane was sure it could light up Boston all on it's own. "You-you want to be my friend? Even though I'm-"

Jane cut her off. "Even though you're kinda weird and spew facts like Wikipedia?"

"Wikipeda is frequently incorrect. Very little is rigorously peer reviewed." Maura said on a frown.

Jane just laughed and shook her head. "Whatever. The point is, I like you," _Maybe a little too much… _"I wanna be your," _girlfriend._ "friend. I like that you're a little weird, and super smart," _and_ _crazy beautiful, quirky, adorable, goofy- _"Normal is vastly overrated. So, we good?" Jane smiled down at Maura who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I've-I've never had a friend before." Maura squeaked.

"Well, ya got one now, if you'll have me." Jane replied.

Maura's reply was a tight hug, causing Jane's breath to hitch and her footing to falter. She hadn't been expecting the hug, but then again, if she asked Maura about it later, neither was she. It wasn't like Maura to spontaneously hug people, but the urge to hug Jane was overwhelming so she did the only thing she could: Threw her arms around Jane's neck and hugged with everything she had.

It took Jane a moment to comprehend what was going on, before her brain caught up and she reciprocated the hug, immediately overwhelmed with the scent of Maura's shampoo. _Holy-she smells like Jesus-or-heaven-just-I-ugh, I just-need to stop thinking. _

Two hours later, Jane and Maura sat on the couch, the latter watching Jane with intense curiosity as Jane wrote down some notes for her project. "Okay… I think I've had enough for the-" The brunette stopped mid-sentence as she looked up from her notebook to see Maura watching her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Jane made a move to wipe her face, but Maura stopped her.

Shaking her head, Maura chuckled. "No, no. I was just-you have such prominent facial features… Your profile is beautiful… I was…wondering…" The honey blonde looked away for a moment, biting her lip.

"…You were wondering what, Maur?" Jane urged gently, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Sighing, Maura looked back at Jane. "I-I have this anatomy exam coming up, and, I work better when I can physically see-touch… Can I study you, Jane?" She blurted out.

The question caught Jane off guard, that was evident when all Maura got was a blank stare. Both of them were silent a moment, until finally, Jane spoke. "Study me?" She mumbled, her voice coming out an octave higher than she would have liked.

All Maura could do was nod, suddenly wishing she'd have kept silent, but Jane had a beautiful body; She was so strong and tall, very aesthetically pleasing.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced down to her notebook nervously. "Uhm… o-okay. Sure, I mean you helped me with my project so shouldn't it only be fair that I help you study?"

Maura brightened, obviously very pleased, but she tampered down her excitement and looked serious. "You don't have to if you're uncomfortable, Jane. I know it's a very odd question, it's just-well, you are a fine specimen and-"

Jane cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I'll do it, just don't ever call me a '_fine specimen_', please." She joked nervously.

Chucking, Maura nodded. "Alright. Did you have any questions before you put your stuff away? We can continue tomorrow."

Jane shook her head in the negative. "Nah, I'm good… but, this whole…you studying me thing," She gestured to herself awkwardly. "…I don't like…have to get naked, do I?" She wasn't so sure she felt comfortable enough for that, hell she wasn't even sure she felt comfortable with clothes on.

Maura smirked a little. "Not unless you want to."

Jane nearly stopped breathing, her stomach doing a flip-flop and her heart seemingly tattooing itself to her breastbone. That flirtatious look, the suggestive tone, this woman would kill her. Jane was sure of it.

Clearing her throat, Jane tried and failed to come up with a witty reply, so all she said was, "Okayyyy." Drawing the word out, nervously.

Maura just continued to grin. "Go stand up for me." She all but commanded, pointing to the center of the room.

Jane stood on wobbly legs and made her way to the center of the room. She stopped and glanced down at herself, before looking at Maura and shrugging, unsure of what to do.

Maura stood and walked toward Jane, stopping a few feet in front of her and allowing her eyes to slowly take their time to study the nearly perfect body in front of her. After a moment, she frowned slightly. "Your t-shirt is obstructing my view of your external oblique and serratus anterior." Maura stated.

"My _what_?" Jane's brows knitted together in confusion.

Stepping closer, Maura delicately placed one hand near Jane's ribs as she said, "Your serratus anterior," Without removing that hand, she placed her other to the side of her naval, above her hip before she spoke again. "And your external oblique."

Jane swallowed thickly, letting out a breathy, "Oh…"

Maura removed her hands but only to place them just below Jane's breasts, close enough to be able to feel the beginnings of a bra before she gently dragged her fingers down over the t-shirt, speaking in an unintentional sultry voice. "Rectus abdominus." She purred, eyes boring into Jane's.

A shiver ran through Jane's body and for a moment she thought her knees were going to buckle. It was suddenly very hot in here. She tried to remember how to breathe as she stared unblinkingly into Maura's bedroom eyes.

Slowly, sensually, Maura removed her hands only to place them on Jane's shoulders, naming the muscles there as her fingers traveled down Jane's arms. "Deltoid, biceps, Palmaris longus, flexor carpi radialis, flexor digitorum superficialis, lubrical." She stopped when her palms met Jane's as they stared at each other in silence.

Jane's fingers twitched beneath Maura's and her eyes dropped to the honey blonde's lips. Before she had time to think it through, Jane was kissing Maura. It didn't take long for Maura to reciprocate, one hand moving back up Jane's arm and grabbing the back of her neck to pull her closer.

No one could be sure who deepened the kiss. All Jane knew was that Maura tasted like honey. She barely registered that she was being backed into the wall until she felt her head bang against it. "Ow, fuck." Jane grumbled as she pulled back from Maura's lips.

"Sorry." Maura murmured, pressing her lips to the side of Jane's neck, below her ear.

Jane shivered at the feeling and moaned. "Mmm s'okay…w-what muscles is-is that?" She asked, proud she had managed to get out a coherent sentence what with Maura's tongue doing that thing to her neck.

Maura pulled back only slightly, enough to mumble her response against soft skin. "Stemocleidomastoid." She grinned at Jane's groaning reply and returned her lips to that particular spot to continue her ministrations.

Her hands traveled down to the hem of Jane's t-shirt where they slipped under and came into contact with a taught stomach and upon moving up, the rippling of muscle beneath skin. The feeling caused Maura to moan quietly. "_Oh…" _The one word came out breathy against Jane's neck. "Your serratus anterior is so much more impressive than I initially thought."

Jane let out a breathy chuckle and swallowed. "God, you make all that sound so se-" Her breath caught in her throat as Maura's hands skittered to her back and scraped her fingernails slowly down her spine. "S-sexy…" She finally rasped.

Maura looked up at Jane with a devious smile before kissing her hard on the lips. Maura's tongue demanded entrance, which Jane eagerly complied, allowing her own tongue to rove over the roof of Maura's mouth while her hands moved to the back of her dress to pull down the zipper.

The dress dropped to the floor, pooling around Maura's heel clad feet. Jane gently flipped them so that Maura was pressed up against the wall. She pulled back only slightly and glanced down at Maura's body. Her arousal heightened at the sight of the honey blonde in nothing but a red lacy bra and panties. Her eyes greedily took in everything before she spoke in a breathless whisper. "Jesus, Maur…So beautiful."

Before Maura could respond, Jane had her body pressed up against hers, slightly calloused hands roaming her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Their lips met clumsily as Maura unbuttoned Jane's jeans and hastily tried to push them down until Jane pulled back to move things along and take them off herself.

"Bedroom. Now." Maura commanded, as she pulled Jane's shirt off and began to push her backward down the hall and to the right until they entered a bedroom which Jane wouldn't notice until much, much later. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed and fell backward, quickly scooting to the head of the bed with Maura following suit, straddling her hips.

Their eyes met and Jane watched as Maura's eyes darkened, black pupils practically swallowing hazel turned green irises. Maura grinned and leaned down to press her lips to Jane's once more, her hips slowly beginning to grind against Jane's, causing a wonderful friction between them.

They both moaned at the contact, Jane moving her hands up Maura's sides and to her back to unhook the red lacy bra. As soon as it was removed, Jane's hands automatically moved to cup the most perfect breasts she'd ever had the pleasure of holding. Softly, she began to kneed the flesh before running her thumbs over two pert nipples, causing Maura to pull back and moan.

Bracing herself on Jane's shoulders, Maura took a moment to relish the feeling of Jane's skillful hands against her breasts before she took action again and moved her hands beneath Jane who lifted up slightly when she realized Maura was trying to remove her bra.

Once Jane's bra was thrown somewhere, Maura took Jane's hands and pinned them above her head before lowering her body so that they were breast to breast. The skin to skin contact caused both of them to moan. Intertwining their fingers, Maura ground her hips into Jane's and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

After a moment, Jane felt Maura's hands loosen as they slowly began to run down her arms and Maura lifted her upper body from Jane's. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling Jane's thigh. Maura kissed Jane softly before guiding her lips slowly down Jane's neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as she went.

Jane shuddered as Maura's lips continued down past her collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts. She then came back up and pressed light kisses around Jane's nipples before taking one into her mouth and circling her tongue around it.

"Jesus, Maura." Jane moaned, her back arching at Maura's touch.

Maura just grinned around a hardened nipple before sucking softly and moving to give the same treatment to the other. Her hand moved to Jane's inner thighs, grazing the skin softly as it moved closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Maura…" Jane's voice was thick with arousal and it was clear in her tone, that she couldn't take much more of Maura's teasing.

The honey blonde lifted her head, a resounding 'pop' following as she removed her lips from Jane's nipple. She could see the frustration and want in Jane's eyes.

Slowly, Maura removed Jane's panties as well as her own before she again, positioned herself so that she was straddling Jane's thigh. Jane watched as Maura's hand slowly moved back to the apex of her thighs, where she slowly circled her thumb around Jane's clit, causing her body to jerk at the sudden pressure.

Her thumb moved slowly, deliberately while she leaned over Jane's body and began to trail open mouthed kisses down Jane's abs, teeth scraping, and honey blonde hair grazing skin and causing muscles to tremble in their wake.

"Fuck, M-Maura…P-please…" She had resorted to begging. The aching between her thighs couldn't be tolerated any longer and she needed Maura badly.

Deciding that Jane had waited long enough, Maura moved her hand lower, inserting her middle finger inside Jane and moving in and out slowly.

Jane let out a low moan as Maura began to pick up her pace, her hands reaching for something to hold on to and settling for Maura's hips as they started to rock slowly against her thigh.

Maura moved her free hand to massage Jane's breasts, teasing her nipples as she began to pump her finger faster. Jane's hips began to meet each of Maura's thrusts, wanting more. So Maura gave her more; she inserted another finger, curling them just slightly, and with a stroke of luck, hitting Jane's G-spot.

"Yes, right-fuck-right there." Jane panted, her fingers gripping Maura's hips tighter. Jane could feel the pressure in the pit of her stomach, growing with every thrust of Maura's fingers.

Maura's own breathing had ratcheted up as she rocked her hips against Jane's thigh, that and the added sensation of Jane's trembling and attempts to meet each thrust caused a delicious friction against her clit. She couldn't help but moan as her hips seemed to rock faster, craving more friction.

Jane was writhing beneath her, moaning her lover's name. Maura could feel Jane's muscles contracting around her fingers and she knew the brunette was close. She positioned her thumb over Jane's clit and put enough pressure on it to send her over the edge, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Jane's whole body stiffened and she shuddered as her orgasm spread through her like wildfire. Maura wasn't far behind Jane, her orgasm hitting her quick and causing her movements to prolong Jane's pleasure, to falter. Her body trembled before she collapsed on top of Jane in a heap, both panting.

After a beat, Maura spoke into Jane's neck. "I'm going to ace my anatomy exam…"

Jane laughed huskily and pulled Maura closer. "You definitely know your stuff."


End file.
